No Lies and Nightmares
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Harry has a nightmare while at Grimmauld Place for Christmas and he talks to Sirius, telling him things that he hasn't told anyone else. But what will happen when Sirius notices something on Harry's hand? Read and find out! Sirius and Harry one-shot. Family fluff, not a slash story. Mentions of Sirius and Remus brotherly fluff also. I apologize for the bad summary. Please R&R!


_**Hello to all my readers. I am sooooooo sorry that I have updated in forever. I know that this isn't an update on a popular story but I hope that you are reading this anyway and continue to remain my loyal fans. Since it is summer and I will have some free time to write, I will try to update more. I hope you enjoy this one shot though. I can't wait to see your thoughts in the reviews (and if you feel to shy about reviewing publicly, feel free to private message me you're thoughts, I will not judge you). Hoping all is well and that I will see you soon on another chapter or story soon!  
~Xoxo Creaturess of the Night~  
**_  
Sirius double checked the wards and sighed in contentment. He was glad to finally be free and able to take full guardianship of Harry. He looked up when he heard footsteps behind him and saw Remus standing there. He said "Everyone is asleep and everything is as it should be." Sirius nodded and Remus asked "Are you a little bit worried about Harry?" Sirius responded "Just a little. Even if he doesn't say anything I can still tell that the nightmares that he tries to hide take a lot out of him." Remus nodded and replied "I'm sure it does."

Sirius said "It's a shame that such a deserving young man can have such horrible things happen to him." Remus nodded and answered "I just wish that he knew Cedric's death was not his fault." Sirius nodded in agreement and said "I think I'm going to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Remus smirked and replied "Especially with Molly down your throat about the condition of the house." Sirius smiled as he said "Shut up Moony." Remus smirked even bigger as he answered "Good night Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head as he headed to his bedroom for what would turn out to be a sleepless night. He was drifting to sleep when a scream woke him up instantly. He knew exactly where it was coming from and rushed to the room where his godson was. He opened the door and saw that he was indeed correct and Harry was thrashing about wildly. Sirius went over and shook him as he said "Harry, it's just a nightmare, wake up Harry." Harry sat up with a jolt and Sirius noticed that he was trembling and sweating. Sirius felt his heart ache painfully when he saw the turmoil in his godson's eyes. He looked over at Ron who was staring at Harry concerned. Sirius gave him a quick nod to tell him that he would handle it while Ron went back to sleep.

Sirius whispered "Come with me Harry, I think you need to just move around a little." Sirius helped him up and wrapped an arm comfortingly around his shoulders. He led Harry out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. He let Harry sit down and went to the stove to make a cup of tea. He glanced a look at Harry and saw that he was still trembling slightly. Sirius grabbed the cup of tea and went over to the table he handed one to Harry who took it gratefully.

Sirius froze and asked "Harry, what's on your hand?" He saw that Harry instantly stiffened and he could see the indecision in Harry's eyes on whether or not to tell him the truth. He sat down next to him and whispered "Pup, you can always tell me anything." Harry looked at the cup of tea in front of him as he ran a finger around the rim. He said "It was detention." He held his hand out and Sirius took it gently afraid to hurt him. He looked at Harry's hand and felt anger rush through him. He saw the scars that read "I must not tell lies." Sirius asked "Pup, who did this to you?" Harry looked up into his eyes and mumbled "Umbridge." Sirius asked "How did this happen?" Harry replied "A quill that she makes me use, it cuts into my hand every time I write with it."

Sirius held off the anger that was rushing through him and he looked at it and asked "Does it hurt pup?" Harry shrugged and replied "A little." Sirius got up and went over to the pantry to get what he was looking for. He could feel Harry's eyes on him the whole entire way. He rummaged around in the pantry until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the stuff and went back over to the couner where he grabbed a bowl. He put the stuff together and sighed in relief a it resulted in the healing potion that he wanted desperately for Harry's hand. He set it down on the table and told him quietly "This will help take some of the pain away pup."

He sat down next to Harry and asked "Are you okay Harry?" Harry shook his head as tears pooled his eyes. Sirius stared at him and his heart ached and he asked "What's wrong pup?" Harry replied "My nightmare was about the night Cedric died, like always but I can't help feeling that it was my fault." Sirius instantly replied "No, pup. It wasn't, and don't ever think that." Harry whispered "But he was there because of me. He told me to take the cup for myself and I said no that we would do it together, and it was a stupid portkey. And he wouldn't have gotten killed if Voldemort hadn't of wanted me there to help him regain his form back." Sirius whispered "Harry, that was not your fault. Cedric's death was never your fault, the fault is Voldemort's. Don't keep blaming yourself."

Harry looked at him and a single tear slid down his cheek as he whispered "But all the people that died is my fault, because Voldemort killed them because of me." Sirius sternly told him "Harry James Potter, don't you dare say that. The people that Voldemort has killed is not your fault and it never will be. They died fighting him because he it was a good cause, it is not your fault that any of this has happened to. You are just a teenager, you can't have the poweres to stop everything that Voldemort does." He wiped away the tears that slid down Harry's cheeks even though he could feel his own heart breaking for his godson. Harry whispered "Thanks Padfoot." Sirius answered "Of course pup." He asked "How's your hand feeling?" Harry looked at him and answered "Much better, thank you." Sirius nodded and Harry yawned tiredly. He asked "Are you tired again pup?"

Harry nodded and then he bit his lip and worry. Sirius asked "What's on your mind?" Harry responded "Nothing, It's too embarrassing." Sirius put his cup in the sink along with his own before turning back to Harry and saying "You can tell me pup, I won't judge your or laugh at you." Sirius stared at him as a blush crept over Harry's cheeks.

He quietly answered "I'm scared to go back to sleep because I know that I will have nightmares, and I was wondering...if maybe I...I could sleep with you?" Sirius stared at him sadly and answered "Of course you can Harry." Harry smiled gratefully at him and Sirius returned it. He said "Why don't you go ahead up to my room while I take care of this bowl." Harry nodded and left the kitchen to go upstairs. Sirius was putting the bowl and ingredients back in the pantry when footfalls entered the kitchen. He turned around to see that it was Remus who entered the kitchen. He said "Everyone is back to sleep again." Sirius asked "Did Harry wake them up?"

Remus nodded and replied "That he did. But let's not tell him, the boy already carries too much guilt around with him." Sirius nodded and asked "Have you seen his hand Moony?" Remus answered "No, Padfoot. Why? What's wrong with it?" Sirius said "Professor Umbridge is using a blood quill on him." Remus looked at him in horror and mumbled "She can't be." Sirius replied "She is. I saw the scars myself." Remus asked "Why didn't he tell us?" Sirius shut the pantry door and answered "I reckon the same reason that he didn't tell Albus. He doesn't want to bother us with it because he probably thinks that we have a enough to worry about with the Order."

Remus sighed and said "We will discuss this with him tomorrow." Sirius nodded as he slipped past him and up the stairs. He entered his room and saw that Harry was standing next to the bed and staring out the window. He cleared his throat and Harry jumped before turning around. Sirius said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Harry answered "It's all right Sirius." Sirius saw that he was still scared and nervous about nightmares and it broke Sirius' heart to see his godson so upset.

He crossed the room and wrapped Harry in his arms. He whispered "You will be okay Harry, I will never let anything happen to you, I swear it." Harry whispered "But what if you leave me like Mum and Dad?" Sirius pulled back to look into his eyes and whispered "Remember what I told you a couple years back? The ones that love us never really leave us, you can find them in your heart." Harry smiled and whispered "Thanks for being a father figure to me."

Sirius answered "Anytime." Sirius climbed into bed and Harry climbed in next to him and curled up next to him. Sirius wrapped his arms protectively around him to prevent any harm from coming to him. Harry whispered "Thanks for letting me stay with you." Sirius replied "Any time you have a nightmare, don't be afraid to come wake me up." Harry nodded and he whispered "I love you Sirius." Sirius answered "I love you too pup." They both fell asleep, and Harry slept through the night for the first time in months.


End file.
